Diskussion:Miles Edward O'Brien
Persönliches Es wäre vllt angebracht auch etwas zu seiner Freundschaft mit Julian Bashir zu schreiben, da die beiden in DS9 doch ziemlich eng war. Die beiden hatten ja auch einige Einsätze und auch viele Gemeinsamkeiten, wie die Holodeckbesuche, die Modellschlachten usw. Auch war mE die Szene, in der O'Brien Julian sagt, dass er zur Erde geht, eine der emotionalsten in den letzten Folgen. Rang Als Hinweis: O'Brien ist auch in der TNG nicht immer Lt., sondern trägt schon dort einen Halfpin als CPO - die zwei Pins sind relativ selten und auf einen kurzen Zeitraum beschränkt, möglicherweise eine kommissionarische Beförderung wie bei Kira Nerys oder Will Riker (Best of both Worlds), die dann wieder zurückgenommen wurde - in DS9 wird klargestellt, daß er keine Offizierslizenz hat, das Abzeichen im Pilot (war das ein voller Pin?) kann das alte CPO-Zeichen sein. :Da liegst du falsch. O'Brien war regulär ab Staffel zwei zu sehen, in Staffel 1 war er nur im Pilotfilm, wo er einen Fähnrich spielte, erst Gestern, Heute, Morgen machte daraus auch O'Brien. In Staffel 2 wird er als Lieutenant angesprochen, und er trägt bis Staffel 5 einschließlich Abzeichen eines Lieutenants (also vier Jahre lang). Dann bekommt er einen leeren einzelnen Pin, den er noch bis Mitte DS9 Staffel 4 (?) trug. Der einzelne Pin war zuvor den Warrant Officers zugeordnet (also Unteroffizieren mit Aufgaben eines Offiziers). Dannach erhielt er die drei Winkel mit Stern. De facto muss man es einfach so beschreiben, dass O'Brien entweder ständig Degradiert wurde oder als Unteroffizier geplant war, aber man das den Autoren und Kostümdesignern nicht mitgeteilt hat. Es ist allerdings nicht unsere Aufgabe sich für eine der beiden Theorien zu entscheiden, sondern der Leser muss die Informationen bekommen und seine Entscheidung selbst fällen. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:07, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::Fotobeweis ::TNG-Shot, der O'Brien definitiv als CPO zeigt (Halfpin). Die Variante mit der vorübergehenden Beförderung macht am meisten Sinn. :::das ist anscheinend ein Publicity Foto aus Staffel 6, ab der O'Brien (wie ich übrigens gesagt hatte) das Abzeichen eines (Chief) Warrant Officers trug. Das einzige was es beweist ist, dass O'Brien ab Staffel 6 CWO war. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:41, 5. Apr 2005 (EDT) ::::Er wird aber auch schon in Familienbegegnung CPO genannt, ich finde nur Fotos von ihm als Lt., wo er die alte Uniform der ersten beiden Staffeln trägt. Ist das durch alle Folgen der dritten bis fünften Staffel geprüft? :::::Aus dem englischen MA: Don't know about starfleet, but in the US Navy there is a program that senior non-comissioned officers can elect to go through when selected that elevates them to the rank of lieutenet for 2 years, then they get the choice to head off to OCS (Officer Candidate School) and retain the commision, or revert back to a non-com if they prefer that. :::::Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, sollte es in der US Navy ein Programm geben, welches ein Senior Unteroffizier für zwei Jahren als Leutnant "gewählt" werden kann und der ausgewählte sich danach entscheiden kann, ob er sich für die Offzierslaufbahn durch den Besuch eines Offziersschule einschlagen möchte oder weiterhin Unteroffizier bleibt. ::::::Letztendlich ist es doch einfach so das bei O'Brien was die Uniform bzw. den Rang angeht ein Dauerfehler existiert der schon daraus resultiert das er zu Anfang einfach nur Besatzungstatist war, dann bekam er irgendwann mal einen Nachnamen und gegen Ende von TNG nen Vornamen. Man kann zwar versuchen eine logische Erklärung an den Haaren herbei zu ziehen, aber an sich ist es einfach so das O'Brien als Rolle erst am Ende von TNG und dann richtig bei DS9 entstand, darum stellt ihn euch einfach immer als Chief vor, das is einfacher. ;) ::::::Zu der Navy Vermutung wuerde auch passen, dass O'Brien auf der Defiant, die grade bei Sol III angekommen ist, sinngemaeß erklaert, aufgrund der Bankette mit Admiraelen wuerde er lieber "Enlisted" bleiben (zumindest in er englischen Fassung) - Wenn ich mich nur dran erinnern koennte wie die Folge heißt...habs: en:Past Tense, Part I: "Hopefully, Bashir reminds O'Brien that the entire senior staff was invited to the dinner, but O'Brien says such formalities are the reason he chose to be an enlisted officer."---Superflausch 00:59, 21. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::::::In der US Navy und auch in der Bundeswehr werden erfahrenen, die mit den "saubersten" Dienstakten und ein Empfehlungsschreiben eines Offiziers in der Dienstgradgruppe Stabsoffiziere und/oder Generale und Admirale für eine begrenzte Zeit in die Laufbahn der Offiziere in der Dienstgradgruppe der Leutnante versetzt. Dies nennt man Eigungsübung und dauert in der Bundeswehr im Regelfall 6 Monate. In der US Navy kann das variieren. Nach Ablauf der Bewährungsfrist muss eine Beförderungskommission bestehend aus Offizieren aller Dienstgradgruppen (Leutnate, Hauptleute, Stabsoffiziere, Generale und Admirale) aus der jeweiligen Teilstreitkraft entscheiden ob man dauerhaft geeignet ist die Laufbahn eines Offiziers fortzusetzten. Bei positiven Entscheidung hat der Kanidat 3 Möglichkeiten. :::::::1: Ablehnung der Beförderung zum Offizier, Fortsetzung der Laufbahn als Unteroffizier mit Portopee :::::::2: Laufbahn der Warrent Officers (Offizier des militärfachlichen Dienstes) außerhalb der Kommandokette :::::::3: Ernennung zum Lieutenant (Oberleutnant) :::::::---Nima Hossein-Boroujerdi 00:29, 13. Nov. 2007 (Zulu-Zeit) :::::::: Ihr habt wirklich gute Erklärungsversuche für diese Diskrepanz dargestellt, aber die Frage der Konsistenz ist mehr eine Frage der Fans als der Produktion gewesen. Auch wenn Autoren immer wieder versucht haben, den Wunsch der Fans zu respektieren und den Kanon konsitent zu gestalten, so sind Fehler nicht auszuschließen. Wann begann dies eigentlich in TNG? Grüße Kotin --92.205.26.237 11:51, 16. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Kein O'Brien im Pilotfilm? Servus, ich hab zu Hause noch die Hörspiel-Kassette von "Der Mächtige", die ja auf der Synchronfassung basiert. Dort spricht Picard den Steuermann auf der Brücke, den Colm Meaney spielt, mit "Lieutenant Conn" an - auf der Sprecherliste im Inlay ist zumindest der Synchronsprecher Jörg Döring angegeben (und auch zu hören). - defchris/✍ talk 16:50, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Meint er mit CONN vielleicht die Position die er besetzt? Die Steuerkonsole wird ja CONN genannt, und da Picard das Kommando grade erst übernommen hat, kennt er die Namen noch nicht. (Steiger) ::Hey, das ist genau dass, was ich sage: man hat sich halt erst in der 5. Staffel entschieden aus Lieutenant O'Brien Chief Petty Officer O'Brien zu machen, vielleicht weil man das mit dem Transporter''chief'' verwechselte. Wenn ihr genau drauf achtet, dann wird die Transporterkonsole nämlich auch von Fähnrichen und anderen Lieutenants bemannt, wenn O'Brien mal nicht da ist... -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:44, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :::Es paßt nur leider nicht mit "Familienbegegnung" zusammen, es sei denn Roshenko wäre völlig inkompetent. Der Punkt wird sein, daß die Kostümabteilung einfach noch nicht auf so eine Rangvielfalt eingestellt war und man daher einfach nahm was man hatte (später halt den leeren Pin), bzw. einfach wer vergessen hatte, den zuständigen Leuten Miles eigentlichen Rang mitzuteilen. --Memory 20:52, 5. Jul 2005 (UTC) :Naja, okay - das widerspräche ja ohnehin Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I, als Picard mit O'Brien im Maschinenraum spricht. Der Name fällt zwar wenn ich mich recht erinnere nicht, aber Picard erwähnt O'Briens Hobby, das dieser in Kindertagen hatte. (Modellschiffe bauen...) Also abgehakt. ::: defchris] :: [ talk ] ::: 13:37, 14. Jun 2006 (UTC) Frage zu den Fakten Ich bin momentan dabei, den deutschen Artikel wenigstens mal mit dem englischen zu synchronisieren, d.h. fehlende Fakten von dort zu übernehmen und falls mir dazu nichts einfällt, die mehr oder weniger einfach zu übersetzen. Nun stoße ich in der Sektion über O'Briens Dienst auf der Rutledge auf: Beim Massakar von Setlik III führte er zwölf Männer gegen das Barrica-Lager an, schaltete ein ganzen Cardassianisches Bataillon aus und rettete so dreizehn Sternenflottenangehörige. Als Quelle wird hier die Episode "Empok Nor" angegeben, allerdings kann ich damit leider gar nichts anfangen, denn weder in den Episodenartikeln noch in dem englischen Artikel oder im englischen Wikipedia-Artikel steht darüber etwas. Kann das jemand einordnen? 12:57, 22. Okt 2006 (UTC) :Steht so im Drehbuch. Frage ist natürlich noch, ob es dann auch so gefilmt wurde. ;GARAK: Chief, care to take on the winner? I'd love to play Kotra against the hero of Setlik Three. *O'Brien looks over at him, reacting to this unexpected remark. Setlik is something that happened a long time ago, and it's not something he likes to think about. ;O'BRIEN: What is that supposed to mean? ;GARAK: Everyone knows your distinguished war record -- how you led two dozen men against the Barrica encampment and drove out an entire regiment of Cardassians. If you play Kotra with half that brazenness, I think we'd have quite a match. ;O'BRIEN: That was a long time ago. :Übrigens gibt es bei der Datierung des Massakers einige Probleme (wie bei allen anderen O'Brien-Themen auch) -- Kobi 13:55, 22. Okt 2006 (UTC) mehrere bilder in der sidebar ich finde es unschön wenn unten in der sidebar noch ein bild dranghängt. muss das denn sein?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:24, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :Find ich nich schlimm, zeigt ja ein bild aus "jüngeren" jahren. ob nun thumb oder sidebar is doch nich so wichtig... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 10:26, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::es macht nur die sidebar irgentwie unsinnig. die sidebar sollte dazu dienen alle wichtigen fakten einmal kurz aufzuzählen. unabhänig von rest des artikels. oben sollte imo das aktuellste bild stehen und im betreffenden Abschnitt dann von mir aus ein bild unabhänig von der sidebar. ich finds irgentwie unsauber--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:29, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Also ich hab das mal in einem anderen Artikel gesehn (weiß nicht mehr welchen) und fand das nicht schlecht. Denn es zeigte das aktuelle bild oben ein gegebenenfalls altes (also wo die Person noch jünger aussah und vllt. ne alte Uniform anhatte) Bild unten. Und das fand ich eigentlich ganz gut. Da hab ich das hier auch gemacht. --HenK | discuss 10:34, 11. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Synchronsprecher wie heißen die beiden synchronsprecher? der erste ist bis zur 4. staffel zu hören, bei 4x19 hört man aber den neuen sprecher, bei 4x20 (paralleluniversums-folge) dann aber wieder den alten, ab 4x21 endgültig den neuen und irgendwo zwischen 4x03 und 4x19 meine ich, ist auch schon mal der neue zu hören sehr verwirrend, weiß niemand genaueres? :Steht doch in der Sidebar... 01:30, 4. Okt. 2007 (UTC) :P.S.: Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit der automatischen Signaturfunktion: --~~~~ :: Dachte schon, ich hätte einen Hörschaden ;-) Ist bekannt, wann genau und warum der Synchronsprecher in DS9, Staffel 4 geändert wurde? Ich nehme doch mal an, dass es der richtige O'Brien ist, der nun auf "unserer" DS9 ist und nicht etwa der aus dem Parallel-Universum? --Hfrmobile 16:56, 13. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Infosammlung Direkter Nachfahre von König Brian Boru <-- irischer König ( )--Tobi72 07:20, 22. Mai 2009 (UTC) Geburtsort Eigentlich wird nie gesagt, wo O'Brien tatsächlich geboren wurde. In heißt es nur: If you get a chance, stop by and visit my folks in Dublin.. Seine Familie lebt also 2372 in Dublin (lt. Drehbuch sollte es eigentlich Killarney sein), dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass O'Brien dort (Dublin / Irland) auch geboren wurde. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 11:00, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Also um es neutral zu halten würd ich es nur bei Irland als Geburtsort belassen, die anderen Orte sind alle Spekulation. --Klossi (Diskussion) 11:06, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Würd ich auch sagen. -- 11:44, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Fizzbins Zitat nach ist doch selbst Irland als Geburtsort nicht gesichert. Seine Verwandten können ja auch nach Irland ausgewandert sein. Oder wird irgendwo ein eindeutiger Hinweis auf Irland als Geburtsort gegeben? --D47h0r Talk 12:33, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Schaftbolzen-Dialog Kann mir jemand verraten, was der Schaftbolzendialog zwischen Jake und Nog, mit dem Chief zu tun hat? Er wird darin nicht einmal erwähnt und sollte deshalb raus. 193.80.91.149 10:12, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, habs bereits entfernt. --Klossi (Diskussion) 10:17, 7. Jan. 2017 (UTC)